1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method and a mobile terminal that may enable efficient creation of a file list through direct use of directory entries.
2. Discussion of the Background
The user of an advanced mobile terminal having a high capacity storage unit can store a large number of files in a single folder or directory.
In general, a mobile terminal uses a file allocation table (FAT) file system to store various data in a storage unit. In a FAT file system, directory entries are maintained to record information regarding files in a directory or folder. For example, to provide a user with a list of files (such as still image files, moving image files, and MP3 music files) in a particular folder, directory entries associated with the folder are examined sequentially, starting with the first entry, to find names of files having desired attributes.
In a FAT file system, sequential searches of the directory entries are repeatedly performed for user requested operations such as the saving, deleting, copying, and listing of files. In particular, when a large number of files are stored in a single folder, repeated sequential searches may result in performance degradation of the mobile terminal.